


Excuse me, sir

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a therpist, Bad Flirting, Crack, Flirting, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa is Sakusa, Therapy, idk - Freeform, prompt, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Sakusa wasn’t patient. He wasn’t kind. He wasn’t soft. He was downright intolerant of the entirety of the human species. He thought that he should have been born as almost anything other than a person. Maybe a cloud so he could live weightlessly in the sky but based on the current state of the world’s ozone layer: he wasn’t sure he could handle the pollution all the way up there. The thought alone made him gag.How he found himself sitting on the cement, his ass and palms against the ground, as he looked up at the ugliest shade of yellow-haired man he’d ever seen was unknown. What did he do in his past life that made him deserve what was happening?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Excuse me, sir

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: September 8th is Pardon day. Write a story about Person A running into Person B on the street. "Pardon me, I wasn't looking-"

“Excuse me, sir-”

Sakusa wasn’t patient. He wasn’t kind. He wasn’t soft. He was downright intolerant of the entirety of the human species. He thought that he should have been born as almost anything other than a  _ person _ . Maybe a cloud so he could live weightlessly in the sky but based on the current state of the world’s ozone layer: he wasn’t sure he could handle the pollution all the way up there. The thought alone made him gag.

How he found himself sitting on the cement, his ass and palms against the ground, as he looked up at the ugliest shade of yellow-haired man he’d ever seen was unknown. What did he do in his past life that made him deserve what was happening? 

“My bad, man-” The thrift store brand shade of lemon was reaching his hand out to him and Sakusa found himself stiffening and leaning back slightly, still unsure if he would rather lay down on the ground or touch the strangers hand. The stranger cocked an eyebrow at him, taking note of Sakusa’s gloves, face mask, and general put together appearance. He reached into his pocket and Sakusa half-hoped mustard-hair was pulling out something to end Sakusa right then and there but he couldn’t be so lucky. Strange pulled out an unopened pack of gloves, the flimsy kind that food workers wore, and pulled one on. He reached out to Sakusa again. “C’mon.”

Sakusa reluctantly accepted the help for the simple reason that he did not want to sit on the ground any longer. He grunted his version of a thank you and refused to glance down at his hands or feel the dirt that was occupying the back of his jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed everything around him with a hex to last generations.

He opened his eyes after a solid minute and a half and stared back at the brown-eyed smirk wearing wonder in front of him. “Why are you still here?”

Strange scoffed and glared at Sakusa. “Yer an ungrateful one, aren’t ya?”

“ _ You _ ran into  _ me _ .” Sakusa spat out in response. 

“Uh, excuse me? You ran into me-” Stranger jammed his thumb into his chest as if the brute gorilla-like display would make his point for him. “Ya weren’t even lookin’ where you were goin’.”

Sakusa glowered. He was ready to respond when he realized his face mask had slipped down. He reached up to adjust it and spotted a piece of gravel falling off of where it was embedded in his glove. He grimaced and stared down at his now shaking hands, not wanting to turn them over in the slightest.

Stranger watched the slightly taller man in front of him fall apart in seconds. He narrowed his eyes then reached into his bag and pulled out a fresh pack of medical grade nitrile exam gloves. He offered them to germ-guy.

Sakusa looked up at the unopened package then dragged his eyes up to the brown ones staring him down. “Why do you have those?”

Stranger tilted his head slightly. “Do ya want them or not?”

Sakusa stared down at his hands again. “I- I can’t-”

“May I?”

With more gentleness and barely any touch, Stranger pulled off Sakusa’s infested gloves. Sakusa’s hands darted into his pockets and fumbled for the travel-sized hand sanitizer. He yanked it out of his pocket much too quickly and watched as the bottle clattered to the floor. Stranger sighed and pulled out an identical bottle of sanitizer. He popped the cap and held it about Sakusa’s hands. 

“May I?”

Sakusa nodded and watched with narrowed eyes as Stranger sanitized his own hands before dropping dime sized amounts on Sakusa’s hands. Stranger took the lack of response as an affirmative to continue because he had already realized that if Sakusa didn’t want someone to do something to him, they wouldn’t.

Stranger clicked the cap back into place and tossed the sanitizer back into his bag. He opened the pack of gloves and motioned toward Sakusa’s hands.

“May I?”

Sakusa again nodded and inhaled deeply, not releasing the breath until Stranger was done. “Why do you have those?” Sakusa repeated.

“M’a therapist. I specialize in systematic desensitization and graded exposure parts of exposure therapy. Some a’my clients need these things so I always have ‘em on hand.”

Sakusa released another long breath as the gloves snapped into place. “Sakusa.”

“Huh?” 

“My name is Sakusa.”

Stranger raised both eyebrows that time. “Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa nodded in confusion.

Stranger snorted. “You’ve cancelled on my brother 19 times.”

“Who is your brother?”

“Dr. Miya Osamu.”

“Who are you?”

“Dr. Miya Atsumu.”

Sakusa’s eyes glazed over at the realization that it was the brother of the therapist that he was avoiding who knocked him on his ass outside of the office he had yet to go into despite making appointments with Dr. Miya Osamu for the last 5 months.

“Were ya plannin’ on goin’ in today?” Atsumu asked.

“No.” Sakusa answered without missing a beat. He straightened himself up. “I was not.”

Atsumu nodded and balled up the plastic glove wrapper, shoving it into his bag. “Make that 20 cancelled appointments then.”

“At what point do I stop trying?”

Atsumu smirked. “Ya don’t.” He shrugged and looked up at the building looming over the two of them. It was a nice building, only three stories with their practice on the second floor, some wellness group on the third, and a lobby and massage therapy practice on the first. “Why would ya?”

“I keep cancelling the appointments.”

“Sure, but ya keep makin’ them, too.” 

Sakusa hadn’t thought of that before. Despite his suppressive and oppressive nature, he did still keep calling the following day to remake an appointment that he knew he wasn’t going to show up to. “Does he specialize in all of that, too?” Sakusa stared up at the building, the doors looked like they were freshly washed. 

“He does. He’s more so an expert on stuff like floodin’ and prolonged exposure but, and don’ tell ‘im I said this: he’s had a lot of success with systematic desensitization as well. His most recent article was published even though he stole some a’ my research. He’s a dick but he’s good at his job.”

“How do I transfer my therapy to you?” Sakusa didn’t know why he was asking the question but he felt the need to.

Atsumu smirked again and shook his head. “Ya can’t do that.”

Sakusa frowned, the crease between his eyebrows showing prominently. “Why not?”

“Well, Omi-” Sakusa scowled at the nickname, “-I have more clients than I know what ta’ do with. And also, I like to keep things professional.”

“What does that even mean?” Sakusa was starting to get exasperated. 

Atsumu winked. “Means I can’t ask ya out.”

“What makes you think I would want to?”

Atsumu motioned downward. “Ya haven’t let go of my hand, Omi.”

Sakusa looked down in horror as he realized the snarky therapist in front of him was right. Atsumu had released Sakusa’s hand but Sakusa was clutching the cuff of Atsumu’s navy blue sweater. He immediately released it, disgusted in his lack of control over his own body movements. “ _ What the fuck- _ ” Saksua whispered the words and Atsumu grinned at him. Sakusa glared at him again. “How do you know I wasn’t looking where I was going?”

Atsumu seemed surprised at the question. He started sputtering out an answer. “I, uh- wha’s it matter?”

“You did run into me.” Sakusa deduced by the blush creeping up Atsumu’s face. “On  _ purpose _ .”

Atsumu rubbed his chin in thought. “Possibly.” He mumbled the words.

Sakusa’s glare somehow deepened, bringing a physical strength out of the depths of his soul.

“Okay-okay-damn. Yes, I ran into ya. I know ya weren’t lookin’ where you were goin’ because I was watchin’ ya.” Atsumu stumbled over his words and he blushed harder as Sakusa’s eyes crinkled slightly because he couldn’t tell if he was smiling or just plain laughing at him. “Yer a shit.”

Sakusa snorted indignantly and Atsumu somehow found him more attractive. Sakusa looked up at the building and shuddered. “Are there therapists that have one floor? There’s too many people.”

Atsumu reached into his bag again and pulled out a card. “I have an old friend that has his own private practice, they accept most insurance.”

Sakusa gingerly accepted the card and studied the name.  _ Dr. Shigeru Yahaba _ . Sakusa looked back up at Atsumu who was frowning. “What? Is he not good?”

“Nah, he’s fine.”

“Then what’s the face for?”

“Wha’ face?” Atsumu seemed slightly offended, albeit jokingly.

Sakusa huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re an annoying man.”

Atsumu laughed. “Excuse me- pretty sure I save ya. I think you owe me dinner or somethin’.” 

Atsumu winked again.

Sakusa rolled his eyes into the back of his head. “Okay.”

Atsumu froze. “Okay what?”

“Dinner.” Atsumu blinked in response and Sakusa frowned beneath his mask “Was that a joke?”

Atsumu put his hand up to stop Sakusa’s thought process. “No-no-no. I just- didn’t think ya’d say yes.”

“I assume you can get my number.”

Atsumu scoffed. “That’s a breach of patient confidentiality, Omi. You can give it to me the regular way.”

Sakusa groaned inwardly and pulled his phone out. He carefully handed it to Atsumu. “Put yours in. I’ll decide when I get home if I regret this or not.”

Sakusa didn’t regret it in the slightest, but Atsumu didn’t need to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Join Fanfiction Corner Discord :)  
> https://discord.gg/n7cnCR4


End file.
